winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Riven
Riven is the stubborn maverick of the Specialists and is Musa's love interest. Personality Profile Riven tends to be a bit of a lone wolf. He is very competitive and can get jealous easily, sometimes aggressive, and has an aptitude for sports and physical combat. He has short, spiked magenta hair and violet eyes. Riven often puts up a cold front, and has trouble expressing his emotions. He grew up alone, so he lives for himself according to his own rules. His mother abandoned him at birth which caused him to be wary of women in general. He dates Musa and is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a bolls. He is skilled at all kinds of sports as well as a skilled thief and lock picker. This bit of knowledge served him well when he was trapped in the dungeons of Cloud Tower by the Trix. Riven picked the lock that had been put on his cell door. Some characters see him as a daredevil, clever and touchy. Riven is best friends with Nabu and is most competitive with Sky. Moreover, due to the events in Season 4, Riven becomes more compassionate. In Season 5 it seems that Riven is a bit more relax and happy and less angry and all. Series Pre-series Riven's mother abandoned him when he was very young. Seasons |-|Season 1= Riven is introduced as one of the Specialists whom Stella brings along with her to Earth. He is shown as standoffish and shows an immediate rivalry towards Sky. They are both competitive in their training and neither wants the competition. Riven originally begins to like Musa though flirts with Bloom a little, just to make her, and possibly Sky (then acting as if he were Brandon), mad. During the episode, "Friends in Need", when the minotaur summoned by the Trix knocks him through a wall, Darcy spies on Riven and comments to the other Trix that she senses a dark power coming from Riven. Icy states he may be useful later on. Riven also catches Musa after the Minotaur sends her flying through the air (this was cut in the 4Kids dub). He looks rather angry about it and states "Now this is my kind of party." At this point though it cannot be told if their feelings are mutual or not. At the end of the night he tells Musa and Flora that the next time they have a party to leave him out of it. In 4Kids, after having a spell put on him by Darcy during the Race for the Rose with help from Icy and Stormy he is spelled and "falls in love" with Darcy. He spends most of the first season as their spy until he is betrayed by them. He escapes from his cell in Cloud Tower and helps the Winx and rest of the Specialists to win the battle. In the RAI dub, Riven chose to side with the Trix of his own free will. He was never mind controlled, which makes his actions even more despicable as he willingly betrayed his real friends on his own. It was only until he was told by the Trix themselves of their main goal of taking over Magix did he finally realize what he had been doing and gets jailed after his usefulness runs out. While held prisoner, Darcy mentally tortures him with shadow clones of Riven appearing in his cell to mock him, then they all turn into a hideous monster, where he was forced to take a long hard look at himself to answer for what he had done. It is revealed that Riven is extremely smart and he knows his studies well at Red Fountain. Upon Riven's return to Alfea with Brandon and Stella, he is seen standing outside Musa's dorm window. In the 4Kids version, he tells Musa that "They don't teach this kind of thing in his school, but he wants to tell her he likes her". The Cinelumé dub and the RAI Italian both have him tell Musa he was looking for Timmy, using it as an excuse to see her because he chickened out on his real plan to tell her his feelings. RivenS1.png|Riven's Civilian Outfit in Season 1 1x01-Riven.jpg|Riven in Season 1 |-|Season 2= It appears that over the summer holiday, Riven and Musa have come to some kind of understanding with each and 3]]other. They seem close enough at times and a relationship may be starting. During the concert at Red Fountain Riven can even be seen smiling when he sees Musa on stage. However there are some setbacks. In The Show Must Go On!, it is revealed that Ho-Boe, Musa's father, is not too fond of Riven. Ho-Boe refers to Riven as a nearer do well and wishes Musa had found herself a prince like Sky. However, Stormy decides to take out her revenge on Musa for ruining her spell to steal the Codex from Alfea ("The Battle for Planet Eraklyon") and breaks in to the stadium to attack Musa's father. When Musa, realizing she cannot use her usual attacks on Stormy because of the effect they will have on everyone else, tries to encourage the audience to sing with her, it is then Riven who inspires the crowd by yelling, "Come on you idiots! Do what Musa says! Sing, Sing!" And he then helps Ho-Boe up off the ground after Stormy is defeated. Ho-Boe realizes that Riven is not as bad as he seems and apologizes. In "Face to Face with the Enemy", Riven gives Musa a hug and tell her that she needs to come back to him because he does not know how to live without her. In "The Phoenix Revealed", Riven leaps in front of Musa to save her from Lord Darkar's attack. When everyone returns from Shadowhaunt, Aisha spins Musa into Riven on the dance floor and after blushing, he allows Musa to lead him on to the dance floor. |-|Season 3= Riven has become a kinder person since he started dating Musa. However, he definitely has not lost his jealous, hot-headed side, nor is he able to confess his true feelings to Musa which leads to problems. Helia tells Riven that if he does not stop acting like a jerk Musa's going to break up with him. When the Winx travel to the Crystal Kingdom he sees Musa standing in front of Nabu while watching the video that Flora sent to Helia. Assuming that Nabu was kissing Musa, when in reality she was placing handcuffs on his wrists, Riven gets understandably upset and manages to get to where the Winx, Timmy, Sky, and Brandon are. After using Piff to help him find where the others are, Riven confronts Nabu, accusing him of kissing Musa, whom he calls his girlfriend. They get into a fight which Riven loses. However, Musa is touched by the fact that Riven got upset enough to come after her and fight for their relationship. |-|Season 4= ]]The Specialists, along with Riven, are inquired to spy on the girls while the girls are on their mission on Earth, in case they get into danger. Riven and the others then get jobs at the Frutti Music Bar, after their failed attempts as car mechanics and at pizza delivery. In this season, Riven and Musa's relationship hits various critical points throughout their missions on earth. It all begins when Andy suggests that Musa pursue her music talents as a singer at the Frutti Music Bar, and Riven disapproves. When Musa gets a chance to work with a music producer, Jason Queen, whom Musa is fond of, Riven becomes not supportive, enraging Musa, thus causing her to break up with him. Nabu and Helia attempt to help Riven win Musa's heart back, which leads to opposite results. Despite all this drama, Riven also helps in many fights against the Wizards of the Black Circle, showing that his skills improved tremendously over the course of the series, and he started to use his weapons and skills more tactically, making his fighting style not so reckless. In the end, Riven begins to show support and hide his jealousy. At one point, he even wanted to buy Musa some time to take part in a music contest, so he and the Specialists sold with a magic-enhanced number of their own. In the end, the couple agreed that they would give their relationship another chance. |-|Season 5= Riven and the other Specialists are seen on Earth watching the Winx Club perform their benefit concert. During "Secret of the Ruby Reef" and "The Singing Whales", Riven is seen with another fairy from Alfea, this fairy was the same fairy who was playing her guitar at the party in the previous episode. Riven had left abruptly after Musa had told Riven about her mother's favorite song. Since he left so abruptly Musa became angry and walked towards the window in their dorm and that is when she saw Riven with the other fairy and this upsets Musa. It is only in The Shark Eye Mountain that Riven reveals to Musa he was only taking secret guitar lessons with the fairy and that he wrote a song for her, One to One, which she sang with him. It is assumed she already knew the lyrics because in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, when graduating as a guardian fairy, Musa said she could hear every song in the world, including the secret song in every people's heart. |-|Season 6= In "The Inspiration of Sirenix", a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Riven and his friends arrived and was greeted by Bloom and Daphne, unfortunately for him his foot was stepped on when Daphne tripped on the stairs. He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. .]] He and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins and when the Winx arrived, Stella yelled extremely loud in order to notify Brandon of their arrival. Riven was seen laughing at Brandon when Guru asked who was the one with the "barbaric yell". When Selina summoned the Treants to attack the college, Riven was there with the others trying their best to defend the school but failed and all were forced to return to Alfea in order to train some more. After Daphne had found the weakness to the Treants, Riven and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully freed it. In "The Golden Auditorium", Daphne told her class that they will be taking a field trip to the Golden Auditorium which excited Musa. Later that day, Musa contacted Riven to tell him the exciting news but he was too busy focusing on his training in order to gain the title of leader at Red Fountain that he did not really pay attention. More coming soon... Specials |-|Premiere Special= Riven arrived with the other Specialists to save Stella and Bloom from Knut's Hunting Troll. He did a good job of wrangling it until he was thrown overhead. He was then invited to a party with the other Specialists which, for him, was not fun at all. That is until the minotaur appeared and crashed the party. After he was blown through the wall Darcy sensed darkness from within his heart and Icy though in the future he could be useful. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Riven meets up with Darcy in a café. She hypnotizes him into becoming her spy. He overhears Sky's plan to sneak Bloom into Cloud Tower and reports his findings via telepathy. At the Royals Festival, he tries to sabotage Sky's performance. |-|The Battle for Magix= After the Trix steal Bloom's Dragon Flame, Riven (unaware of the events that transpired) decides to report to Darcy, only to find out his usefulness to the Trix has ended, which he does not take well. He is thrown in the dungeon, where he escapes by jumping out of a window. He then reunites with Bloom, Stella, Sky, Brandon, and a reformed Knut and apologizes for the way he acted. After the defeat of the Trix he is seen celebrating with the other Specialists and the Winx Club. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= At Shadowhaunt, Musa thinks Riven does not want to do the must goodbye thing. In result, he hugs her. Also, Riven sacrificed himself to save Musa, he almost died until Bloom uses her healing power and saves him. Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= During an attack by Mandragora, Riven was put under an enchantment when Mandragora's bug bit him (No wonder he was acting grampy) and injected a kind of venom in him which caused him to become Mandragora's puppet. Later on in the movie, when the Winx are all blocked within Obsidian, Riven starts to fight against the Specialists due to Mandragora's spell. He ends up hurting Musa and when he sees her unconscious on the ground he remembers all the good times he spent with Musa and how much he loves her, thus breaking Mandragora's spell with his love for Musa. The venom the bug released in Riven's blood when it bit him was removed when black tears, due to the presence of the poison Mandragora's bug in them, fell from his eyes. |-|Magical Adventure= Riven was involved with the Winx Club and other Specialists in the battle against the Trix and Ancestral Witches. Skills and Abilities Riven is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a bolla. He is also very good at dragon wrangling, and is a very skilled thief and lock picker. Riven seems to be the most knowledgeable in stealth and strategic planning. Appearance |-|Civilian= Riven has short spiked magenta colored hair, and violet eyes. In Season 1, Riven wears a white muscle shirt which ends just above his naval with maroon pants and matching sneakers. In Season 2 and Season 3, and the first movie, he wears a British flag inspired muscle shirt. Boot cut jeans with two black belts crossed over each other and black shoes. On his wrists are Grey wristbands. Riven also wears this outfit in the first movie. In Season 4, Riven is usually seen wearing a green button down shirt and shorts while in Gardenia in Season 5. Also in Season 4, Riven wears a blue shirt and a white vest. |-|Red Fountain Uniform= ﻿Riven wears a blue and white uniform with a blue cape. The gem on the cape clasp is dark red. |-|Lynphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit sports a cape and has more layers than the standard Red Fountain uniform particularly in the areas of the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. It is mostly colored in shades of blue. The outfit's shoulder pads are extended further outward and has a magenta diamond-shaped gem on the center of his chest. Gallery Trivia *The word "Riven" is from Old English and means "to be torn in half". *Riven could also be short for Rivendell, which is a place featured in the The Lord of the Rings books of J.R.R. Tolkien, since it seems that many alphabets, characters, names, objects and places were inspired from The Lord of the Rings. It was one of the last outposts of the Elves in Middle-Earth and where the lord Elrond resides. Rivendell itself is the English/Old English translation of Sindarin Elvish Imladris, meaning "Deep Valley of the Cleft". *Riven's 4Kids voice actor (Michael Sinterklass) and Nickelodeon voice actor (Sam Riegel) both worked together in the 4Kids version of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Similar to Sky, Riven has been manipulated multiple times, and dated an antagonist. **Sky once was the fiancé of Diaspro, as Riven dated Darcy **Sky was manipulated by Valtor's spell, as Riven was spelled by The Trix and The Ancestral Witches. Voice Actors *'Italy' - Mirko Mazzanti (series), Emiliano Coltori (films) *'Wikipedia:Singapore' - Mitchell Rothpan *'Wikipedia:USA' - Micheal Sinterniklaas (4Kids), Sam Riegel (Nickelodeon) *'South Korea' - Hong Shi-ho Category:Characters Category:Specialists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Riven Category:Major Characters Category:Musa Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss